


Worried? Yeah, We're Worried

by RedheadedBlondeBitxh



Series: Small Touches and Subterfuge [10]
Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedBlondeBitxh/pseuds/RedheadedBlondeBitxh
Summary: Nora's missing and her friends don't know where else to look
Series: Small Touches and Subterfuge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938718
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Worried? Yeah, We're Worried

Nick was worried. That wasn’t a feeling that was particularly new to him, but he knew better than to pretend the hollowness in his stomach was anything other than premonition. It had been weeks since he had last seen Nora, leaving her in the questionably capable hands of the Railroad’s most obnoxious member.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Deacon to keep an eye on her, it was just that he was pretty sure that if push came to shove, Nora could best the man with a particularly aggressive gust of air. While Deacon could handle himself, Nora was a hurricane and tsunami rolled into one, and Nick would be remiss to delude himself that the pair was evenly yolked.

His worry wasn’t assuaged in the least when Piper and Cait stormed into his office demanding he trace Nora down, given that they hadn’t heard from her since the last time she had taken off with Danse, right after the Christmas Eve bash. The fear quickly morphed into dread when MacCready had stopped by as well, informing him that Nora and Danse had headed toward the Brotherhood’s ostentatious blimp looming over Boston to hand over the build plans for the Molecular Relay.

It had been almost a week since anyone had last seen her, everyone from Sanctuary to Sommerville Place keeping an eye out for his old friend. Hell, other than Deacon, damn-near every one of Nora’s friends had stopped by his office with varying levels of distress over her extended absence. He knew that the Railroad agent probably had the best possible lead, and it was only a matter of finding the man to press him for answers.

Except that even Desdemona herself hadn’t the foggiest about where the man had slipped off to. Granted, secrecy _was_ his job, but it didn’t particularly lend itself to cracking the case of their missing friend.

It was by chance alone that Nick had finally stumbled upon Deacon, poorly disguised as a caravaner while he chatted up the guards outside of Bunker Hill. But even the self proclaimed spy confessed that the last he had seen of Nora was several days before, slipping around the Prydwen with Danse.

_At least she’s probably alive..._

As much as the old synth despised the man on principle alone, he knew that Danse would be hell bent on finding her if something were to happen to her. The fact that he hadn’t seen the man barge into Diamond City in the past couple days was a good sign, even if only just.

The detective in Nick knew that he couldn’t return to Diamond City until he covered all his bases, and he made for Sanctuary with an abnormally stoic Deacon in tow. It was unnerving, to see the normally over-exaggerated persona markedly absent from the man as the walked.

“Jeez kid, somethin’ eatin’ ya or have ya decided to start takin’ offense to my mug after all these years?” Nick started, watching for any indication of distress as Deacon plastered a blatantly feign smirk to his face.

“I _told_ you, Nick, if you want a ticket to the Deacon show I require at least ten caps, up front.” As much as he tried to force a nonchalant, flamboyant answer, there was something almost hollow in the words.

Nick stopped, turning to truly look at the man who claimed to have an ever-changing facade.“Ah, come on D, we’ve known each other long enough. You know better that to try an’ pull one over on me-”

An abrupt crack resounded over the sky, mirroring the lighting old-Nick could recall from faded memories of watching rainy days and thunderstorms through the window of his old precinct in Chicago. The blinding light that filled the sky was almost entrancing, illuminating the ruins of Boston in a way that was almost ethereal before abruptly fading to black, the sudden hush that fell between them almost deafening.

“I’m no detective and all, but how much do you want to bet that _that_ is exactly who we’re looking for?” Deacon offered, a slight, anxious waver in his normally charismatic voice.

Nick let out a low whistle, shaking his head as he nodded toward the direction of the Boston Airport with a sigh. “How about we go find out?”

“Ah man I was _hoping_ you would say that!” The other man answered with a quick laugh that barely mask his nervousness.

The old detective started toward the airport, his thoughts moving as fast as the speed of light as they walked.

_It would be no surprise that she had gotten wrapped up in whatever the hell that was._

It was fitting, that the burst of light reaching across the Commonwealth would be the literal supernova that was Eleanora Hartt.


End file.
